Jinx/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Jinx, the Loose Cannon Marvel at the mayhem and start your own crime spree as the Loose Cannon in the Champion Spotlight. With a pair of guns known as and , Jinx lights up the battlefield by chaining her abilities to with her . keeps your opponents on-tilt and off-guard, trying to guess which gun you'll unleash next. Shock enemies with and maintain control of the lane by spreading your When it's time to finish the fight, we'll show you how to use a most effectively--- aw, who're we kidding, you know how to use a ; it's right there in the name. as the world burns with Jinx, featuring sample masteries, tactics and more in this Champion Spotlight. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * aren't always the best choice! Jinx's is incredibly powerful when fully ramped up. Switch to it whenever an enemy champion gets too close. * Jinx's deal full damage to all enemies in the explosion. Use them on minions in lane to hit nearby enemy champions without drawing minion aggro. * When a fight starts try to stay on the edge of the fray by poking with and Do not run in and unload with the until you feel it is safe. ;Playing Against * Jinx's takes time to ramp up. If you see her poking with try to jump on her and burst her down. * Jinx's does less damage the closer you are to her. * Jinx's have a long cool-down and are her primary means of protecting herself. If she misses with them she will have a hard time escaping if engaged upon. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is a champion who specializes in having both raw damage and very high DPS, but vulnerable to any kind of crowd control. As the game progresses, Jinx may be able to survive even a one on one duel with an enemy champion, as well as taking advantage of her to achieve multiple murders. * Her serves to clean the minions off the lane, as well as in close confrontations with her enemies. She has a very fast attack speed with her but has a very short attack range. Instead, her rocket launcher provides distance for safe confrontation and a lot of AOE damage, but it is slow and uses mana per auto attack, so it is best suited for efficiently poking enemy champions in team fights. If the summoner prioritizes her first in the early game, her minigun, , will attack with very fast in the mid to late game. * is a powerful skill with long range and decent amount of damage. It is very useful to check for hidden champions in the brush as well as to slow enemies who are running away or trying to engage you. But, it has a visible trajectory and a short delay before launching, so the enemy can easily dodge. However, in the early or mid game, her is perfect if you use it in the right moment . * or grenade-trap, if you want, serves to opponents and keep them from moving. It is very useful in team fights as well as for self-defense, but it does very low magic damage and has a very long cool-down so it's the ability with the lowest priority to level up, leaving it for late game. Jinx can save your skin (or her own) if are placed at a closed distance just to catch an opponent when being attacked, once they are Jinx can move away to counterattack with her or thus becoming kind of a duelist. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * 's has powerful synergy with . gains a stack of the attack speed buff for each bolt that hits, and splash damage will stack on all enemies for all three projectiles. If enemies are bunched up, a few well-placed rockets can devastate their health bars. ;Countering * References pt-br:Jinx/Estratégia ru:Джинкс/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Jinx